pikafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Rushing into the Fray!
The Journey of 1000 Steps Out on Route 1, Sean took off running, smiling as he did so. "This will be a great day I know it!" he said to Lily, who he was carrying in his arms. It was as he ran that a strange root came out the ground causing him to trip and land face first into Lily's back. "Fen!" She cried as she used ember on him. "Lily!" He called out as he patted his shirt out. Looking around he saw nothing but forest, and noticed his goggles had fallen off. When he inched towards them an Aipom appeared to snatch them. "Get back here!" He called out only to be double slapped and left on the ground by the Pokémon. "That mischievous monkey....," he said as he stood up. "Lily, use ember!" He ordered as his eyes started to glow blue for a moment. Listening to her trainer, the little fox, took off after Aipon and fired several embers at it, all of which were knocked away by the monkey using Double Slap, before releasing a large thunderbolt to knock the fox backwards. Laughing, it ran away. "Lily!" Sean called out as he reached for a second Pokéball, but hesitated. "Leafia, won't like this would she," He questioned to himself as he simply reached into his bag for an Oran Berry. After tending to Lily, he ran after the Aipom and chased it to a small cove to the right of the main road. Stopping he allowed Lily to battle again and the little fox to take a stance, flaring up her spirit. "Lily, use Ember!" He called out as she fired a large ember attack, which was smacked away again by Aipom's tail. After Aipom smacked away the attack, it leapt into the air and prepared to release another Thunderbolt attack. "Lily take cover!" Sean called out as the monkey released a large lightning attack from its body, however it missed the little fox who hid in a bush. "Lily go now, bite its tail," Sean said as his Pokémon latched onto the monkeys tail with Bite attack. Flailing, Aipom frantically tried to free itself, but to no avail. "Keep at it!" Sean said, and the look between the two was loud and cleear as Sean's eyes turned blue again and he saw into Lily's heart, but he also saw into Aipom. Blinking he ordered Lily to let go and return. "Aipom, come here please," He said as he crouched down to hold out some Pokémon food as his aura flared out a bit connecting him to the monkey Pokémon. Aipom inched towards Sean and took some food, smiling at the young trainer, the emotion from its heart was that it wanted to just have fun. Hearing the emotions from Sean's heart, Aipom took one of Sean's Pokéballs and accidentally triggered it, capturing itself. "Did I just catch Aipom?" He asked himself as he picked up the Pokéball, heading towards Freesia Town. Freesia Town or Bust Around midday, Sean made it to Freesia Town and he choose to stop by the Pokemon Center to allow his new Pokémon to rest and recover, as well as let Leafia stretch her legs. "I choose you! Leafia," Sean said as he threw the Ultraball into the air and released the grass fox-like Pokémon. "Leafeon-leaf," She said, sniffing the air before laying in the shade of a large tree. "It's pretty nice here isn't it girl," He said as his eyes again started to glow blue and he heard a faint but echoing cry. Looking down he saw that Leafia was crying and apparently having a nightmare. As Sean kneeled down to her side he touched her head and all of her memories and fears flooding into him, causing him to fall backwards. "You miss Austin don't you?" He asked as Leafia nodded to him before returning to her nap. "I am not trying to replace my cousin you know, I just want to be your friend, he meant a lot to me too and it is sad that they took him away from us on that day, but we will live on, in his memory and make him proud when we become masters!" Sean spoke and somehow the words reached into Leafia's broken heart, allowing her to start healing a bit. Standing up, she walked to Sean and curled up into his lap allowing him to hold her. "We will win no matter what!" Later that evening, Nurse Joy walked out to give Sean his Pokéballs and to thank him for his visit. Taking Lily and Aipom with him, he recalled Leafia and started on his way to Gardenia Town for his first Gym Battle. Sightings Sean started out towards Route 2. While on Route Two he came across the oddest thing, a Ralts that's been injured. As He inched towards it the scared pokémon attacked and ran off up towards the Illusion Forest. "Oh no not in there!" Sean said chasing after it. Into the Illusion Sean ran into the Illusion Forest after the hurt Ralts and ends up getting lost as the path he came became distorted by the Zorua that live there. "Dammit!" He said looking around at the changing scenery. "I choose you, Lily!." He said and released his Fennekin from her Pokéball. "Fen!" He said as they were attacked by a few wild pokemon. "Crap! Lily use Ember!" He commanded as Lily fired it at the Wild Heracross. Beware of Beedrill As He trekked through the forest he remembered what his father had said about it. "When doubt, question everything, and as a way to determine whats real and what isn't send an attack in all directions." So with that in mind Sean sent out Aipom and ordered him to fire Thunderbolt in all directions but one disturbed a swarm of Beedrill. "Shit Beedrill!" He said as he, Fennekin and Aipom ran in the opposite direction and directly into Ralts. "Ralts!" She said using Attract to calm down the swarm, and then turned to the trainer and tried to attack again. "Aipom, counter with substitute" He said and with that the monkey create a doppelganger of itself to intercept the attack. "Ralts!" She said as her confusion was deflected. "Now Lily use Bite!" Sean ordered but Ralts countered with Confusion and blew Lily away. "Return Lily," He said recalling his starter. "Aipom, use Thunder Bolt!!" He said and Ralts was down and out. "Go pokeball!" He said to catch the pokemon and after that he managed to find his way out of the forest. ---- RC001|'RC003' Category:Episodes Category:Re:coded